Moderators
Currently there are ten mods: Powerflare, Aggron, Fire 104, Violin Playa, Corn Chipper, Lil Potts, Darknerr, Juju 97 97, Poison Dude (P32280607), and Davy. History Originally, when the blog was started, there were only six mods, sometimes referred to as the Original Six. The Original Six were Powerflare, Aggron, Fire 104, Violin Playa, Corn Chipper, and Lil Potts. Those were the mods when Powerflare began Penguin Generation, the blog anyway. According to Powerflare, "I was at home on my computer, just sitting there. I was becoming bored of Club Penguin, the game I had loved for years. It just seemed like the same old same old," he continued, "I was tired of the routine Club Penguin, and I wanted more. So, I opened up a Word document and wrote a whole bunch of ideas (3 pages long), and called it 'Penguin Generation'. Later, on January 22, 2009, I was on Club Penguin, which by the way was still boring, talking to Aggron, who was also on. I commented on his site with my idea and that's how it started. We began to work hard getting the blog up and round up mods, the other four in the Original Six." Eventually, the team decided to add other Moderators to the group. Jjryan9, and shortly after, Darknerr were added. However, after Powerflare and Aggron had a talk it was decided that no more mods would be added, and the two new mods were removed. Later in time, a group of trusty friends were added, including Darknerr, but Jjryan9 was never re-added. "When referring to Jjyran9 being a mod," says Powerflare, "I like to refer to him as #seven." Later on, a penguin first known as Davyxaddy (Davy, one of the current mods), showed up on the Penguin Generation blog asking to be a mod (against the rules). After being rather harshly rejected, he returned with all sorts of "babel", in the words of Powerflare, about Fair Use and Copyright, and why he could make something that he quickly jumped into, Club Penguin Returned. Club Penguin Returned (CP Returned, as it is known as) was a short, incomplete, project on the return of Club Penguin before Disney, exactly as part of Penguin Generation's aspects, the First Generation. Powerflare and Aggron, enraged by this copying, tried everything possible to eliminate CP Returned; however, it was impossible due to the lack of power over Davy. "I was very upset", commented Powerflare, "that this random guy shows up and steals half of what we are working on; its just not fair. In an effort to figure out a way to stop Davy, who was still known as Davyxaddy to us, I filed a 3 page report on him with all the information I could find about him on the internet. The funny thing was, I found a bookmark to CP Returned (with "The Enemy") months after he became a mod!" Finally, according to the rest of the conversation with Powerflare, he created an account CPRox, and posed as him in order to become a mod and find away to stop CP Returned from the inside. But "due to my stupidity", says Powerflare, this failed; although he used separate computers, it didn't change the fact that the whole network has the same IP Address. "That was stupid on my part, and it was a great plan, but I honestly did not know that the whole network shared the same IP Address. Oh and don't think I let the whole CPRox thing go, I made an apology post!" After that whole conflict was settled, nothing really happened with Davy until a bit later when he was accepted as a Moderator. Individual Moderators As aforementioned, there are 10 Moderators. Of course, one of the mods was removed with all the other new mods and never returned, Jjryan9 or #seven (not covered in this section). This section has a bit of information, generally related to Penguin Generation, about each Moderator. Powerflare Powerflare started Club Penguin early April, 2007. He always enjoyed Club Penguin, and was going to make a site (those cheap Comcast sites) about it in September, 2007. He did not, but made a WordPress blog, PowerflareCP.com, January 1st, 2008. He befriended Fire 104 quickly, and in July, Violin Playa. In between that time, he also befriended Aggron. After a bunch of thinking about having a new Club Penguin with old Club Penguin, Powerflare made a document called "Penguin Generation." (The full story is mentioned in the History section). On January 22nd, 2009, he started the Penguin Generation blog. Him and Aggron quickly, through Penguin Generation, quickly developed a very close friendship. He is currently trying to work on some actual Penguin Generation development. Aggron Aggron started playing Club Penguin in March, 2006. He is a very old penguin, and has existed online for a while. He began his WordPress blog Decemeber, 2007, less than a month before Powerflare started his. He, in 2008 befriended Powerflare. Their friendship didn't take off until 2009, however. On January 22nd, 2009, he talked to Powerflare about Penguin Generation when it was brought up and that is when he quickly was added to the blog and was the co-creator. He is currently trying to work on some of the actual Penguin Generation development and also design for all sorts of things. Fire 104 Fire 104 is the cheese-lover of Penguin Generation. He started Club Penguin Summer, 2006. He created his blog November, 2007. When asked to be a mod on Penguin Generation (the day it was created), he quickly responded in agreement and showed up at an HTML page to help gathe HTML codes from Club Penguin's play page in order to see the proper formatting to place the SWF that was to be made. He was one of Powerflare's first online friends, and was also friends with Aggron and Violin Playa. Violin Playa Violin Playa was also one of the first Penguin Generation mods. He joined the day it was started, like the other original six, and quickly began to help. That Saturday he made some awesome sneak peeks and gave wonderful ideas. He started his WordPress blog April, 2008. He has always been great with pictures and ideas, and he sticks to it. Violin Playa made some valuable connections from Penguin Chat 3 to Penguin Generation. Corn Chipper Powerflare's friend in real life, Corn Chipper became a mod on Penguin Generation the day it started. He started Club Penguin a month or so after Powerflare. He is currently a non-member, although he was always a member before. He loves baseball and hockey, and is good at both of them. He is one of the main idea-makers of Penguin Generation, because he and his younger brother, Lil Potts, are limited to the use of Paintbrush (a free Mac version of Paint worse that you can download). Lil Potts Also a friend of Powerflare in real life, Lil Potts became a mod with his older brother, Corn Chipper. He started Club Penguin sometime after Corn Chipper. He also likes sports, and is a good athlete, again just like his brother. He makes a bunch of ideas for Penguin Generation, because, if you didn't make the connection that the brothers would obviously live in the same house, he is limited to Paintbrush, which is not sufficient for making the graphics and designs for Penguin Generation. Darknerr Darknerr was added in February, 2009 with Jjyran9 but they were both removed when the team decided to not add more mods. But Darknerr was added back when the team decided to add other mods. He has the best photo editor of all the Moderators, so he is the best as far as graphics and designs (in pictures) go. However, he hasn't actually made many sneak peeks yet, but his skills will be put to the test soon (according to Powerflare). Juju 97 97 Juju 97 97 is the emergency tech man. He got the support e-mail up and running, and if anything goes wrong, he's the man to fix it. He was added and removed, and just like Darknerr, added back. This adding and removing was due to a conflict between Aggron and Corn Chipper. Juju 97 97 is always faithful to Penguin Generation and is willing to help with anything he can. Davy Davy was originally Penguin Generation's enemy. Eventually, a while after the conflict between him (and CP Returned) was resolved, he was added as a mod. He hasn't been given any major jobs yet, but is willing to do anything. However, Aggron and Powerflare are both planning to give him some jobs to improve his skills and allow him to help with Penguin Generation more. Poison Dude Poison Dude was added because Powerflare said more mods were needed. He immediately thought back to Penguins Gone Mad, Poison Dude being the fourth worker (Powerflare the third, Aggron the second, and created by Fire 104), Powerflare had developed a friendship with him and decided to add him. Poison Dude's skills are unknown and we have to wait to see how the team will test them and what jobs he will be given. Category:Club Penguin Abilities and Privileges Being a Moderator can be hard work, but they also have special abilities and privileges. The main thing is the access to the top secret Moderator page. On that page. supposedly, is where the mods hang out but it also contains secret information such as a year's worth of parties, top secret videos, plans, full rooms and more. It is also rumored that the password changes often, making it harder to guess the password. Right now, there are few pictures of this page. If a picture is found, please let us know so that we can post it here. Moderators are like the central unit of everything Penguin Generation. They control its balance: the ups, the downs, the pros, the cons—everything. They can kick you off the site or un-ban you. They are put to a set of fair rules developed by Powerflare and Aggron to prevent them from abusing their powers. Because of this control, Moderators are highly revered and respected; looked up to. The rules of the site, chat, and forum are that you cannot ask to be a Moderator or you will be banned. "The game will not have those rules when released," says Powerflare, "unless you are asking that directly to a mod, not just saying 'Can I be a mod?' into 'space'." Moderators are the ones who are supposed to keep that asking in balance by initiating those bans upon the people who ask. Trivia * There are ten Moderators now: Powerflare, Aggron, Fire 104, Violin Playa, Corn Chipper, Lil Potts, Darknerr, Juju 97 97, Poison Dude (P32280607), and Davy. * Originally, there were six, the Original Six (Powerflare, Aggron, Fire 104, Violin Playa, Corn Chipper, and Lil Potts). * Jjryan9 was added as a new mod (with Darknerr) and they were both removed because the Team didn't want new mods; when they decided to add mods again, Jjryan9 was never added back. He is known as #seven. * Davy, originally known as Davyxaddy, now a trusty mod, was originally the worst enemy of Penguin Generation. * The Moderators' nicknames are as follows: Power, Agg, Fire, Violin, Corn, Lil, Dark, Juju, Poison, and Davy. External Links * Penguin Generation Site * Penguin Generation Chat * Penguin Generation Forum